osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsushi
Atsushi, more commonly known as''' "Atsushi-kun"', is a character in Osomatsu-san, first appearing in Episode 22A. Overview Atsushi is an acquaintance of Todomatsu (Totty), known for his handsomeness and wealth, as well as having a car and career of his own. As revealed in Osomatsu-san: The Movie, he was also one of the many peers of the Sextuplets in high school, with Todomatsu having known him that far back. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Atsushi is a young man in his 20s, dressed in a blue business suit. He has dark brown hair in a similar style to that of the Sextuplets, and large, spaced eyes that would otherwise also be similar. These eyes are often half-lidded, and he bears a pointed nose to contrast against their rounded noses. The younger Atsushi is shown to have similar facial features to his adult self, but his hair was instead black and worn in a full bowl-cut style (similar to that seen on the obese famous Choromatsu in "Osomatsu-san Returns") and he wore the usual Akatsuka High uniform. Personality Atsushi's own very personality is left vague in the main show, though he clearly fits the criteria for being someone sociable and prestigious, and attracts women due to the fact he has a nice van. In materials like the games, he is often a smug and confident type and has great success all around and will (inadvertently or outright) be the cause of sabotage for Todomatsu's desires. In the movie, Atsushi is outright presented as a rival figure and nemesis type to Todomatsu, as he and the other successful classmates highlight how pathetic and lowly the Matsunos are as adults. His presence is enough to make his friend Uchikawa calm down and to turn all the attention of the room over to himself, and he at first appears to defend the sextuplets, earning favor from the women he's with. However, once he makes light of their situation by agreeing to call them the "NEET Village", this earns Todomatsu's anger and an attempt to physically attack him. In the past, Atsushi appears to be an average high school boy that appreciates the company of Todomatsu, but expresses concern over how the sextuplets hadn't been getting along and also feels the Todomatsu he sees (in actuality the present-day one) is "acting out of character". Relationships The exact dynamic between Atsushi and Todomatsu in extra materials such as games and official art is left up for debate, with Totty either seeming to have fun with Atsushi or to have a complicated loathing of the man and be at odds with him due to their disparity and the other's success. However, between the events of "Star of Hope" and the movie itself, there would appear to be an antagonistic dynamic on Todomatsu's part, to the point where he goes into a rage at Atsushi rubbing in his situation. Unlike Todomatsu, Atsushi has greater ease with girls and the actual prospect of a relationship, as he has status and a job. This leads him to attract even more than one woman at once. In high school, he would have appeared to have been one of many other boys that liked to drag Todomatsu along for karaoke and other outings. In the novels written by Sora Ishihara for season 2, there is reference to Atsushi having a lover, however this may be just one of many girls he has attracted and that may come and go. History In the show, he is only characterized briefly and once in Episode 22A, when Todomatsu mentions him among the choices he has for friends to bring to a mixer. Atsushi in fact fits all the criteria for what the girl holding the mixer truly wants as a guest, but Todomatsu aims to try to outclass whoever he brings and figures he's "too good". Ultimately however, after each of the other sextuplets fail the mixer audition, Todomatsu is left realizing he has to bring Atsushi all along and to be honest to himself, leaving Atsushi to attract two girls and leave him as "Nothing". In Episode 32C, Todomatsu mentions that Atsushi is the one that set up the mixer that he and Osomatsu will attend, and meets two of the man's co-workers Kumi and Miwa. However, after that disaster of a mixer and finding himself ignored by the two who are too busy paying attention to Osomatsu, Todomatsu leaves in despair, saying to himself "I'm sorry, Atsushi-kun..." In the movie, Atsushi timely shows up when the sextuplets are being humiliated and acts condescending, telling the others to go easy but acknowledging the six as NEETs and flaunting his own superiority in having a car and job. Though Todomatsu briefly attempts to affect a cordial tone, he quickly turns violent and destructive on Atsushi over mocking them, but is restrained by the rest. Atsushi is left unimpressed by the display. Still, when it comes to the past, it would appear the two had a better relationship, if only a convenient one in itself due to the fact that the sextuplets had tried to distance themselves from each other to be individual. This came at the cost of the brothers' bonds being strained, which didn't go amiss to Atsushi and others around them. Gallery ''Atsushi/Gallery Trivia * Atsushi infamously attracted popular attention from his first appearance, despite the fact he had very few lines, to the point where he has appeared in Osomatsu merchandise sets and had many game appearances even though he had little to no relevance in the show after that point (even appearing in a season 2 gacha for Hesokuri Wars even though he had no actual appearance there). However, this came full-circle with his very minor role in the film also getting him a perfume in Primaniacs' re-release of the Osomatsu-san perfume collection; replacing what was Iyami's perfume in the original release. * Out of the fellow Akatsuka High classmates, Atsushi is the only one referred to on first-name basis, and his surname remains unknown. * The above is likely due to the fact that Atsushi's name is believed to be a pun on Asshi-kun (''or Asushi-kun), a term for a male acquaintance that is a chauffeur and the "legs" in a casual relationship. The ''Asshi-kun is part of the Keep-kun culture, of male acquaintances kept around for various purposes. * In both his appearances, Atsushi's actor was left uncredited due to the responsible person already being credited for other characters. In the case of episode 22, Kentaro Tone later clarified his role on Twitter while the stage greetings for the movie identified Yoji Ueda (Dekapan) as voicing Atsushi within the plot. Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters